harry Sorcerer of darkness
by kyle77776
Summary: harry finding out every thing is a lie. Harry and 3 girls . Weasley minus the twins,there dad,and the oldest, Hermione and Dumbledore bashing. Confident, Independant, strong magical Harry.harry will have Alpha Stigma abilities and spells from overlord, seven deadly sins manga and How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord.


DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling, anyway this fic will have league of legends , seven deadly sins and overlord, elements and stuff in it. I'm not crossovering it cause I'm to new a writing. I changed Delphini to be older 22 is her age

 **Italics = Parseltongue**

 **'thoughts**

November 5th 1994

First, they had betrayed him. When his name came out of that accursed cup no-one had believed him. Accusing him and scorning him. Dumbledore, his supposed mentor, hadn't even given him the benefit of doubt. Straight away accusing and forcing him to participate in this bloody sucidal tournament.

Then, like all the betrayal wasn't enough, they had dared to abandon him. Wasn't he supposed to be their savior? Their weapon against Voldemort? Weren't they supposed to be his friends? All it had taken for them to abandon him were rumors and hearsay. They didn't even listen to his explanations, help him with the cursed tasks or even support him silently from the sidelines.

Oh no, they even seemed gleeful as they talked to other students and press how he'd always been an attention seeker never wanting to share the spotlight with Ron. Or that he was never smart enough enough to accomplish anything by himself, always needing Hermione to hold his hand and walk him through everything that they did together. They readily added fuel to the already raging inferno that surrendered him. They left him all alone standing in the heart of the inferno, they left him to burn and perish, his so-called friends.

And like all of that wasn't enough, he heard them. He heard them talking, no, conspiring about him. He'd been feeling extremely desperate and down about his situation so he had foolishly thought that Dumbledore might offer him so help. So he had went to the headmaster. It had been after curfew and hallways were empty as he'd walked towards the headmasters' office protected by his beloved Cloak and armed with the Marauders Map. He'd given the password that he'd last used to the gargoyle protecting the entrance and began ascending the stairs. He'd nearly reached the top of the stairs when he heard them.

"We should have just faked an accident for him or something. Would have been way easier that way. Now he's just getting more and more attention from the press!" He was sure had been Rons' nasally voice that had complained in a loud voice. At first he'd startled, not wanting to believe, but the Hermione had continued. " Truly Headmaster, was it really necessary to go this length just get rid of him. I mean, Potter is such a daft that I'm sure we could have found better ways to deal with the situation." She'd continued in her prim know-it-all voice. hearing enough harry turned around and headed to the lake to think it took him 8 minates to get thare As he flopped down by the lake he did not notice the girl approaching him.

"Hey Potter!" A called a girl's voice catching harry attention making him turn his head and seeing it was Pansy Parkinson gained a scowl.

"Sod off Parkinson, I am not in the mood for you."harry warned eyes glaring at the girl in next of him who raised her hands .

"Now, now I come in peace."pany told harry

"Yeah right." Harry snorted out.

She sat down next to him. "Well let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"That you did not enter."

"Why?"

"Just say it."

"Oh whatever, if it will get you to leave me alone. I did not enter myself into the stupid tournament!" harry answered agitation clear in his voice.

"Well was that so hard ."pansy asked smugly while harry gave her a glare

"Don't push your luck Parkinson ."harry warned while wondering why she asked him to say that and why was she doing hear.

"Just let me say this to you. I believe you."

"What!?"harry asked shocked that some one believes him.

"So does the rest of the Slytherin's." pansy said whilesat down next to him in satisfaction.

"What are you getting at?"harry questioned wondering again what she doing hear.

"Well you're gonna need help. So me and the rest of the fourth year Slytherin want to help you."

"Why should I trust you or any thing you say?" He sat up.

"Well we are your only hope. But I guess you are going to have to. But if you don't believe me here." She held up her wand. "I Pansy Parkinson on my life and magic, swear I have not lied to Harry Potter about anything what so ever. We are not trying to get him killed, nor do I know anything that is going on."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Well as you can see I am still alive, and wingardium leviosa." A rock started to float. "Now as you can see I am not lying will you accept our help?"

"Maybe what did you mean about trying to get me killed?"harry asked looking at her with less hostility.

"Oh Potter isn't it obvious. There is obviously a Death Eater at Hogwarts this year, and it clear that did it. Remember, Slytherin does not mean Death Eater."

"I know that."

"Then why are you a real ass to Slytherin's?" pansy asked curiously look at harry who only shrugged while looking at her.

"Self-defence. Think about it, they haven't exactly needed a reason to attack me, although there is something that might change that"Harry answered while pansy nodded at the answer realizing he had a point.

"Yeah what is that?"she asked curios She actually smiled at him.

"Well, hm what harm can you actually do with this. The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."Harry told pansy which is surprised her

"Then why aren't you?"Pansy asked already having a few ideas while harry looked lost in thought .

"Weasley and Hagrid told me all sorts of things and Malfoy was a slight ass in our first year."harry answered

"Oh so bias against Slytherin and You should know, Draconica is a great friend when you get to know her while pansy gained a smug smile" She smiled knowingly

"Pretty much."

"I see."

"So I basically asked it to put me in Gryffindor."

"So how that working out for you?" She teased moving her head to left to dodge a hex while smiling smugly.

"Not that well I guess."harry admitted not feeling any shame at what he just did while she just laughed.

"can you tell me why you all call the weasley family blood traitors? Ron said it was because they were friends with Muggle-borns but i don't believe that is the case ."harry asked while pansy gained a look of disgust.

"No that's not the reason, it is because they have broken many marriage contracts, seven betrothal contracts, didn't show up for some duels based on honor, and spit on our traditions and lore."Pansy answered while harry gave a understanding nod.

"So there really is a valid reason. I had wondered. Ron always seemed to brush it off and others gave him weird looks when he did.I hadn't been able to find out any information but looking up blood traitors wasn't a subject in the library and one he wasn't going to ask for help in finding information about.." Harry said out loud

"Look Harry. I can call you Harry right? If so you can call me Pansy."pansy asked looking at young man next to her

"Yeah that fine Pansy."harry answered

"Well Harry us Slytherin would like to offer you our help ."pansy said while harry looked at her Harry was stunned. "Wh-what?"he asked while pansy got up from the ground

"Well Harry let me know about your decision next potions class."pansy told harry while turning around began to walk away

"Oh okay Pansy see you in class. I will give you my answer in two days ."harry answered while looking at the lake

"And you Harry." She headed off towards the castle.

Harry laid on his back again, smiling to himself. Well an interesting year wasn't the quiet he wanted, but he was looking forward to it. Despite wariness from the loneliness forced onto him, he felt he could trust the Slytherin. Laughs erupted suddenly at the thoughts racing through his head

'Wow after all this time I never thought I would be trusting her and the other Slytherin. Maybe I should have been one.' Surprise at his latest thought was shown upon his face. 'Wow never thought I'd think that.'

"Oi what are you laughing about!"Ron asked in a demanding tone while harry got to his feet looking at the three people who arrived.

"None of your concern Weasley!"harry spat out with hostility Ron was taken aback by this as were Hermione and Ginny who came with him with him.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of your company?". Harry Asked with sarcasm dripping off his tongue as he gazed at them.

"Me and Ron have decided to forgive you." Hermione said with know-it-all voice that he started to laugh.

"You forgive me ha I don't think so Stupefy! "harry said as Hermione was hit by the jet of red light and was sent flying back.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed.

"You will pay for that one potter."ron Shouted while Harry laughed at both brother and sister who got into dueling stances.

Ron fired a stunner while Ginny followed by full body bind spell, towards Harry. Harry simply side stepped the spells, his wand ideally in his hand.

"You both can do better than this ." Harry couldn't stop himself from taking a dig at the two red heads in Frount of him wanting to get some pay back.

"Avis,oppugno !" Ron conjured two dozen bird and set them on to Harry while ginny used a battle enchanting version of Ignis to make the birds become fire birds.

"This is Sad i could do much better in my second year." With a wave of his wand, the birds turned around towards Ron and turned into shadow bullets. Harry slashed his wand diagonally towards Ron. Ron who was shocked by this wasn't able to escape from all of them after 5 of them hit him before he instantly **appeared 3 yards behind Harry who looked shocked that the shadow bullets stop hitting ron** **.**

"Lux ignis hasta."Ron shouted firing a spear made out of white fire towards harry back while Ginny used a stunner.

"umbra caveam."Harry whispered Shutting his eyes making a dome made out of shadows covered him blocking both the flame spear and stunner and absorbed them. "How did ron get behind me?Did he some learn how to do a soundless Apparateshun no this is somthing els."he ponderd to him self before droping the dome opening his eyes.

"dam it Ron we are not suppose to try and kill him and when did harry learn shadow elemental magic Headmaster Dumbledore won't be happy about this."Ginny said to her self looking at the dome made out of shadows then she looked at her brother who was barly able to stand breathing heavily she shook her head at the fact that ron could only use the flah grace main ability only once before remembering that he only had it for a week as she turned her head to the dome as it disappeared slowly showing harry opening his eyes his once green eyes were know red with a pentagram glowing in them while his wand was pointing his wand at ron.

"Hu...looks like what ever trick you used earlier and the spell the Light fire Spear if I'm correct left your body and magic core drained.' Stupefy!"harry said to Ron was hit by the jet of light and fell to the ground.

"Your turn." Harry told Ginny rounding on her his eyes looking at her as like prey and She looked terrified. "Tantibus." He said lazily as a jet of black light hit Ginny and She started screaming and fell flat on her face. As Harry walked back to the castle he kicked Ron in the balls and hit with him and Hermione with a Tantibus curse

. For some reason this gave a rush of pleasure. Unseen by him, a certain snake watched the whole thing with amusement on her face. She entered the Slytherin common room with a satisfied look on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

pansy walked down through Slytherin common room passing a few first years before arriving at a closed door. He pushed it open to see a white table that had a memory projection pensive on it with ten other people sitting down all with tea cups in front of them. At the head of the table, sat Delphini riddle also known as lady Slytherin a young woman in her early twenties who was Slender and tall, with pale and glowing skin , black curly hair, which cascaded down her neck naturally. Her face had an aristocratic look to it. Her silvery eyes were fierce and sharp, while her slender nose and cheekbones were simply noble in design, as if she had been sculpted instead of born with .

"Welcome back pansy." Delphini said. "How did your task go." Many of the people at the table paid attention to pansy.

"See for yourselves and find out what happened my lady ." pansy answered while taking out some of her memory and adding it to the pensive which lit up and formed into magic particles. The magic particle formed into a holographic screen. Everyone in the room could see what happened in the last hour. Everyone sat there, silently watching Harry and pansy talk and the fight between youngest Weasel male, the female Weasel and the Mudblood Granger.

"I understand. While its quite worrying that weasley of all people light elemental magic this was a great chance to see Harry in action ." Delphini calmly said while the rest of the people nodded begrudgingly

"I cant believe The Sorting hat wanted to put potter in Slytherin I always thought he was anti Slytherin ." a 6th year said

"hey his views were tainted by anti Slytherin biasedness by the Oaf and the Weasel and if you add the fact that Draconica was a bitch of an ass our first year."Tracy said defending her crush while Delphini and Daphne glared at him making him sweat.

"That is explains a lot and when you truly think of it and I admit I could have worded my words differently but I wonder what they said to pissed him off. ." Draconica said while shuddering remembering the talk her mother gave her when her mother found out how she acted.

"what's up with his eyes." blaise zabini asked while looking at the pensive in thought while the rest nodded while thinking the same thing except on the people at the end of the table who stood up.

"Maybe he trying to copy the dark lord ."Jacob Carrow shouted while the person next to him looked at him like he was a idiot.

"no you idiot it was one of the Eyes of Stigma" Alexander Karkaroff who was a carbon copy of his father only with hazel eyes who stopped speaking and looked at the head of the table at Delphini for permission to continue speaking.

"why should we believe any thing from a son of a traitor. "Jacob shouted while glaring at Alexander who ignored him.

"Eyes of Stigma?" Daphne asked looking confused. Delphini just sat impassively on her chair giving Alexander a nod to continue speaking.

"Continue young Karkaroff and young Carrow don't speak with out thinking."Delphini calmly said picking up her tea cup up and drinking from it

"The Eyes of Stigma. A very old legend. during the time of merlin , there were magic users, some non-magical, were born with special eyes. The Stigma. There was the Alpha Stigma, the most common of these eyes. The Ebra Crypt, Will Heim, and the Lino Doue. The Alpha Stigma can analyze, understand all magic and copying magic It is also possible for the Alpha Stigma to analyse structures around the bearer and it can causes insanity. Ebra Crypt can see inside others dreams and makes the bearer physically fragile. Will Heim, one of the more rare eyes, can see the strengths and weaknesses of everyone around them, but causes extreme jealousy, and the Lino Doue. Bearers of this eye cannot use magic and will eat their mother before childbirth and can absorb all magic to power their self or heal from any type of injury at the cost of a human life and it looks like potter has the The Alpha Stigma …" Alexander trailed off, while every one thought of the prospects of the eyes with both awe and fear.

"I the Sorting hat was right,. He always did not seem to fit into their den. This meeting is finished every body go except for Tracy and Daphne we need to talk ."Delphini calmly said while every body giving the looks of pity to the two girls who stared at Delphini.

Harry stormed into the Great hall and flung himself onto a bench at the Gryffindor table. What shocked him when Tracy Davis Daphne Greengrass shot a smiles in his direction. This for some reason lightened his mood. After everything that had happened today he thought back to the welcoming feast in first year. 'Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends.' He smiled to himself. 'Well this year might reveal some interesting facts about me and others, as well as be interesting. When he got up and headed up the marble staircase Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Mister Potter a word in my office." He just nodded and followed her to her office and sat across from her while looking at her read a paper then looked at him

"I here there was an altercation between Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. Is anything the matter Potter?"Professor McGonagall asked the young man in front of her

"I guess you can say I am learning who my true friends would be and you know what I feel stupide it took me this long to realize That people who I thought had it in for me, are actually looking out for me." ."harry answered looking at McGonagall.

"I see Potter. But there was no need to do what you did."

" It was not in the corridors, so I have not broken any rules."

"You did attack three students of your house. Remember what I said back in your first year. Whilst you're here your house will be like your family."

"Some family." Harry snorted.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Well in all fairness I should not be in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But listening to Weasley and Hagrid, made me not want to go there. But now I am starting to think that might have been a mistake."

"Well nothing can be done about that this year Potter, so try to get along with them. As for the incident I will take three points from Gryffindor."

"Okay by the way is any thing being done about my complaints about some of my things being stolen, my robes being all torn up along with my clothes and home damaged books and trunk."harry questioned McGonagall who shook her head

"Very well Potter you can go."

"Can I ask a favour Professor?"

"I would like to drop Divination and take up spell creation and Ancient runes."

"Well Potter I must say this is a surprise. I will most certainly have you transferred to the fourth year group. It all houses mixed in will this be a problem for you?"

"Of course not." She looked surprised.

"Just thinking listening to Weasley for schooling advise was a bad idea." He thought he saw a faint smile form on McGonagall lips.

"Very well Potter I shall have your new time table for Monday for you, The books you need are A Beginners guide to spell creation , A Beginners guide to Ancient Runes and Intermediate Ancient Runes. If you could use my fire to go to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow along with your other things ."

"Thank you Professor, I shall go tomorrow and thank you for this I know the head master won't approve of this but still think you."

"Not a problem. It wise to make this decision now. If it was much latter or anyone else I would not have allowed it. But I have a feeling your grades are going to get much better and aas for the head master . Also you know my feelings towards Divination."

"Thank you Professor and good night."

"When Harry got back to the common room, he darted straight up to his bed, and sealed his hangings around him. he made it so only he could open them by removing the charm.

As he read through them, he heard others coming in muttering darkly. His thoughts drifted to what this year would bring, and whether it would prove dropping Ron and Hermione as friends, was for the best.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review! I did consider going into adding harry going to Gringotts the next day but I thought this might be a good place to stop. I made harry and ron a lot stronger. The reason why ron couldn't use the grace more is because his body is still geting use to it.**

 **GACE power increase  
0 to150**

 **Sun 150  
Fire(heat) 60 light elemental magic 20, physical augment 40, magic augment 10,defance 20**

 **Flash 150 max  
Speed 50, light elemental magic 30, physical augment 30, magic augment 20,Healing 20**

 **Ocean-100 max  
water 50, light elemental magic 20, physical augment 20, magic augment 10**

 **Tornado-100 max  
Wind 50, light elemental magic 20, physical augment 10, magic augment 10,Healing 10**

How was Flash Grace description ?

I used this web sight for translating from yandex translate if any one knows a beter sight PM me please.

English = Latin

Shadow cage=umbra caveam

surrounds the user a dome made out of shadows that stops and absorbs most magic only pure light elemental magic goes through it with little trouble

Light fire=Lux ignis

summons fire with light elemental magic mix in it

Light fire Spear=Lux ignis hasta

makes a spear made out of white fire but the fir only huts living things harmless to the environment

Nightmare =Tantibus

It makes victem live thare nightmares over and over.


End file.
